


Фанаты

by Lena013



Category: Krypton (TV 2018), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: На комиксы Фредди подсадил сосед по коммуналке.





	Фанаты

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю откуда такая мысль, наверное, навеяно их фанатизму к Супермену.

На комиксы Фредди подсадил сосед по коммуналке. Когда у тебя пьющие и вечно пропадающие где-то родители, а ты брошенный голодный пятилетка, то ищешь помощи на стороне. Соседка его послала сразу же, а вот двадцатилетний парень подарил ему яичницу. Его звали Адам Стрэйндж и он познакомил его со всеми подвигами Супермена, заразив своим восхищением и уважением к нему. Фредди уехал оттуда через полтора года, получив на прощание несколько новых комиксов от Адама и два леденца, потому что он уезжал с пугающим соцработником.

Их не смущало то, что Супермен даже не знал об их существовании и никогда не прилетал спасать их города, потому что тот, хвала богам, очень спокойный. Фредди был по этому поводу не доволен и Адам объяснил ему, что где герои, там и неприятности. Эти вещи неразрывно связаны и не стоит спешит подавать заявку в Лигу Справедливости, даже если у тебя внезапно обнаружится суперсилы. Фредди всё ещё не до конца понимал глубину мысли, но запомнил её. Сложно не запомнить, ведь Адам написал её на обратной стороне почти порванного и зачитанного до дыр комикса месячной давности.

Адам водил его в магазины комиксов, когда его родители возвращались бухие в хлам и Стрэйндж просто хотел отгородить мальчишку от подобного. Всем он говорил, что это его младший брат: кто-то верил без вопросов, а кто-то косо посматривал на голубоглазого юношу со светлыми волосами и кучерявого мальчика с большими тёмными глазами.

Адам научил его читать и считать, подкидывая библиотечные книги своего университета. Достаточно зайти в корпус гуманитариев, чтобы найти какие-нибудь сказки, чаще всего с ужасающими подробностями, но об этом Адам узнал лишь после вопросов Фредди о том зачем одному человеку разрезать другого, чтобы подать к ужину. Психика ребёнка не пострадала, а вот восприятие мира Адама прилично так.

Именно Адам привил ему любовь к тематическим футболкам, с малых лет объяснял ему основы фэндомских и геймерских жаргонов, параллельно рисуя на коленке чертеж и умирая во время сессии. Фредди мог лишь принести тому черный кофе без сахара и попроситься переночевать к нему, потому что в конец охеревшие, по мнению Адама, гадины, по какой-то случайности ставшие родителями этого замечательного ребёнка, внаглую выставили чадо за дверь, чтобы заняться очередным процессом деторождения. Адам сдержал порыв выругаться и вручил мальчику плеер с наушниками, поставив ему битлз, следом квинс, а потом нирвану. Всяко лучше, чем характерные удары кровати об стенку и пошлые звуки. Честно, Адам бы съехал, если бы у него было время найти подработку для этого.

Адам смотрит на маленького мальчика, который не заслуживает остаться в одиночестве. Адам думает, что ни один супергерой его не оставил. Адам напоминает себе об этом всё чаще, нося принт буквы «S» на футболке, как напоминание.

Супермен бы так не поступил, не бросил бы мальчика, помог бы ему, спас. Адам руководствует этим убеждением, как компасом, чтобы не сойти с нужного пути. Фредди он много читает, рассказывает и поясняет за Супермена, за героя планеты, за недостижимый идеал. Мальчик перенимая эти слова, потому что считает, что Адам прав: Супермен заслуживает уважения; он важен не только для них, но и для всего человечества, галактики и, возможно, Вселенной.

Фредди не видел Адама много лет, но надеется, что с ним всё хорошо, он наконец дописал диплом, устроился на работу и съехал из той тесной коммуналки.

Сам Адам застрял на погибшей планете Криптон за два с половиной века до своего рождения, но это поправимо. Наверное. Главное, что не зря.

Фредди теперь может летать и лично встречался с Суперменом; Адам смог пропутешествовать во времени и теперь чуть ли не ежедневно спорит с молодым дедом того-самого-Супермена о его безопасности; иногда фанаты выходят далеко за человеческие рамки.


End file.
